The present invention relates generally to a method for profiling pitches using a computerized, programmable pitching machine and, more particularly, to such a method for programming a computerized pitching machine to throw pitches having the same pitch profile of actual pitchers.
Pitching machines and ball-throwing machines are well-known in the art and generally fall into four categories: (1) machines that employ a spring actuated arm mechanism to propel the ball; (2) machines that employ at least one rotating wheel or a pair of rotating, coacting wheels to propel the ball; (3) machines that rely on pneumatic pressure to propel the ball; and (4) machines that employ converging and diverging rotatable discs to propel the ball.
The marriage of a ball-throwing machine with a video display of a pitcher is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,744 which issued on Mar. 23, 1993 to Neil S. Kapp et al. for Baseball Batting Practice Apparatus with Control Means. Such device, however, fails to offer the unique advantages of delivering a variety of different pitches as contemplated by the present invention. The synchronization means of such device relies upon an audio signal generated by the video, without any regard to the status of the ball in the queued position. Furthermore, the ball queuing system of this device relies on gravity and is imprecise and subject to failure.
In recent years, a number of computerized pitching machines have come onto the market which permit the user to throw a series of different pitches on an interchangeable basis. Heretofore, it was necessary to re-adjust the machine between different pitches which prevented the machine from being able to truly simulate live pitching.
The concept of programming a pitching machine to deliver a variety of different pitches has been discussed in prior patents, most notably in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,653 which issued to Ferenc Kovacs et al. on Jun. 30, 1992 for Computer Controller Ball-throwing Machine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,208 which issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to Richard A. Pierce for Programmable Baseball Pitching. Such machines are of the two-wheel type and are incapable of rapid change in order to interchangeably deliver a variety of different pitches. Accordingly, the degree of programming offered by these devices is minimal, at best.
ProBatter Sports, LLC of Milford, Conn. introduced a line of pitching machines under the ProBatter trademark which can interchangeably deliver different pitches at different speeds to different locations. This line is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,134 which issued on Feb. 13, 2001 to Gregory J. Battersby et al. for Pitching System with Video Display Means; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,133 which issued on Feb. 13, 2001 to Gregory J. Battersby et al. for System and Method for Establishing Pitch Parameters in a Ball Throwing Machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,649 which issued on Feb. 6, 2001 to Gregory J. Battersby et al. for Ball Throwing Machine.
Chin Music, LLC of Seattle, Wash. has also developed a computerized pitching machine which is has licensed to Fastball Development Inc. for a product called xe2x80x9cAbner.xe2x80x9d This technology is described more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,350 which issued on Jul. 4, 2000 for Accurate, Multi-Axis, Computer Controlled Object Projection Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,693 which issued on Aug. 29, 2000 for Projection Screen with Movable Shutter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,011 which issued on Feb. 12, 2002 for Projection Screen with Movable Shutter.
Pitching machines of the ProBatter and Abner type are capable of being programmed to develop pitch profiles of actual pitchers, including Major League Baseball pitchers by separately programming the machine to deliver individual pitches.
The ability to use these machines to simulate the pitch profiles of actual pitchers is the final step in making equipment of this type true pitching simulators for hitters to better prepare for game like conditions. The creation of such pitch profiles permits a hitter to take batting practice before a game against the very pitcher that they will be facing, thereby increasing the odds of being able to hit such pitchers. The problem presented, however, is that each pitcher throws different pitches and the individual programming of the machine for each different pitcher can be complex, time-consuming and potentially beyond the limits of the computer used to control the machine. There are more than 300 pitchers in Major League Baseball and thousands more at the other levels of the game. To expect an operator to individually program these machines to simulate the pitches of each of these pitchers is a daunting task, at best.
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for profiling pitches using a computerized pitching machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method which permits the pitching machine to be programmed to deliver pitches having a pitch profile of actual pitchers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a method which can accommodate a variety of different pitchers and pitches without the need to separately program pitch parameters for individual pitchers to create a profile.
To the accomplishments of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a method for profiling pitches of an actual pitcher using a programmable pitching simulator of the type having at least two wheels and a video display component. The method comprises the steps of: (a) creating pitch profile codes for all pitches that a pitcher can reasonably pitch, the pitch profile codes including information regarding pitch type, pitch speed and pitch movement; (b) developing a master pitch parameter table for each of the pitch profile codes, the pitch parameter table including all data reasonably necessary to program the programmable pitching simulator to throw profiled pitches; (c) developing pitch profile codes for a particular pitcher, the pitch profile codes also including a code for a video image to be displayed; (d) entering into the programmable pitching simulator the specific pitch profile codes for a particular pitcher by the use of a card containing the pitch profile codes; and (e) re-programming the programmable pitching simulator to deliver pitches with the same pitch profiles of the pitcher. The method can further include developing specific sequences of particular profiled pitches to a particular batter in the sequence that the pitcher has historically pitched to the batter.